


a starfighter's guide to affection

by starscry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscry/pseuds/starscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn learns just how affectionate Poe can be.</p>
<p>Or, four times Poe Dameron kisses people who aren't Finn, and one time he gets it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a starfighter's guide to affection

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel like it, feel free to follow my [tumblr](http://kenway.tumblr.com) and talk star wars with me *o*

When Finn wakes up from his coma, Rey is gone. Lying on an old bed in the corner of an X-wing hangar, he realizes he’s on D’Qar, safe in the Resistance base. The last thing he remembers is the bright light of Kylo Ren’s saber illuminating the dusky trees around him, Rey passed out on the snowy ground. 

He hears a series of rapid beeps and looks over to see BB-8 rolling back and forth beside him. The droid seems excited that he’s awake again, and Finn reaches a hand out to give it a pat. Pain spikes through his shoulder, an unpleasant memory of his failure that night on Starkiller. He persists, inches his arm just enough to give the droid a happy tap, and BB chirps back at him. “Hey,” Finn says, his voice weak from unuse. 

Among the other starfighters’ ships a familiar T-70 catches his eye and the corners of Finn’s lips curve into a bright smile at the sight of the black-and-orange fighter. Poe stands beside it in his orange pilot’s jumpsuit, polishing the X-wing’s hull to perfection; Finn knows he should expect nothing less from the best pilot this side of Coruscant. His eyes follow Poe for a few quiet minutes, watching him work with his craft. He looks the same, Finn thinks - dark, tousled hair, perpetual five-o’clock shadow, and a smile that could charm a Wookiee. 

A mechanic rolls out from under the X-wing and Finn watches her wipe engine grease on her pants, pushing hair away from her face. She gestures to the fighter as she talks to Poe, who smiles and says something enthusiastically in return. The mechanic nods, pats the hull soundly, and flashes the pilot a grin. Finn can tell she’s about to leave when Poe says something to make her stop in her tracks, softly takes her wrist in his hands, her own hand dangling down. He slips his fingers under hers gently and leans down, lips pressed to the back of her hand in a kiss. The mechanic blushes, stutters something, and leaves him to his business.

Finn watches her leave, sudden bitterness seeping into him like water through a crack. BB-8 rolls over to Poe and beeps something, and the pilot turns to Finn happily, striding across the hangar to meet his newly-awoken friend. When he cups one of Finn’s hands between his own large, warm ones, Finn smiles back at him, happy.

\- - - 

He sees Poe with Leia, the two sitting in the main base together, engaged in quiet conversation.

They’re around an old piece of astromech, some sort of outdated R-series unit. He and the general work in tandem, fitting the droid with a new red panel while they talk. Watching the General, Finn is reminded of the old stories about the Skywalkers, their prowess with machines. It comes as no surprise that she’s just as good with droids.

Finn can’t resist; he inches closer, just enough to be able to listen. 

“He looks just like Artoo,” Leia murmurs, smoothing a hand over the droid’s battered outer casing. “A bit more battered, though; no doubt he’s seen some battles.”

“The shabbiness gives him character,” Poe replies, and Leia laughs softly. He continues, “just like the _Falcon_.”

Leia goes quiet at the mention of Han’s trusty smuggling ship. Finn remembers seeing him fall off the bridge in Starkiller, and is reminded of the legends he’s heard about Leia Organa and Han Solo, one of the galaxy’s most dynamic power couples. It’s a fresh wound for her, he figures, and one that Poe has just dug his fingers into. 

Her lips purse, and Poe puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes, and she turns to him, lips tugged upward in a bitter smile. “It’s all right.”

Finn sees him cradle Leia’s cheeks in his hands, cupping her jaw. Softly, tenderly. He leans forward and his lips press against her wizened brow, gesture filled with sympathy and remorse. Finn feels an odd tug in his chest as he watches the two.

\- - - 

“That was amazing!” Finn shouts, bounding over to Poe. The latter is climbing down from his X-wing, helmet crooked under an elbow and hair mussed. He has a grin plastered all over his face, the outcome of the battle favorable.

They’ve managed to thwart a First Order attack on an old Rebel Base from the civil war days that is being repurposed for the expansion of the Resistance. Finn tagged along at Poe’s behest, and is glad he did; the pilot is a sight to see, fighter spinning midair, laser cannons blasting apart enemy spacecraft. It’s incredible, takes Finn’s breath away, and he loves it. 

“Another successful mission,” Poe says with an air of finality, slinging an arm around Finn’s neck. Finn leans into the warmth of the other man’s body, their heads pressed together as Poe laughs and the crow’s feet at the edges of his eyes crinkle and Finn’s mind races and _oh, god_. He feels his body flush, hot as the Jakku sun. “I’m glad you brought me along,” Finn chokes out, and Poe beams at him.

“I’m glad you’re here,” the other man says, voice dropping. Serious. The hand around Finn’s shoulders is suddenly curling, fingers on his neck, and Poe’s thumb brushes a soft circle into the skin there. “Must’ve been the best lucky thing to ever happen to me, you breaking me out.”

Finn opens his mouth to reply but suddenly the Blue and Red squadrons flock around Poe, finally out of their own fighters and gathering around their leader. Poe gives Finn a sound pat and a smile and turns around to talk to his comrades, congratulating them on the victory and commending them on a job well done. One of his men wraps his arm around Poe, grin bright in the Dantooine daylight, and Poe ruffles his hair, brings a hand to his cheek and tips his chin up before planting a sound kiss right on the pilot’s lips. 

The other squadron members chuckle, as if they’re used to this sort of congratulating, but Finn’s stomach just churns enviously.

\- - - 

Sunrises on D’qar at beautiful. Finn enjoys waking up early to walk out of the base, up a hill near the edge of the woods where he can sit and watch them in his own company. There’s a small lake just below, and the reflection of the sun off the water is something of a wonder to him, after so long spent as a stormtrooper training in First Order bases, most of his time spent in a star destroyer.

He cherishes the time he gets to spend with the Resistance, now. He’s travelled with Poe to several different planets and systems, getting to experience the vast differences in terrain and people from place to place. He loves it, and is secretly thrilled that Poe has taken enough liking to him to bring him along on missions and teach him how to fly fighters.

The sun has just begun to rise over the cusp of the hills before him, beams softly illuminating the sky, when he hears a crunch in the dew-covered morning grass behind him. Poe waves a hand and BB-8 beeps at him. Finn’s lips curve up into a smile and he pats the spot next to where he sits.

“Watching the sunrise?” Poe asks. His hand is dangerously close to Finn’s. Finn is hyperaware of this fact, and feels his stomach tighten. 

“Yeah. Never really got to, growing up,” Finn replies. Poe nods.

“I used to love watching them, back on my home planet. Would wake up as early as possible, before my family, and go climb the ruins of an old temple by our home to sit there and watch the sun come it. It was beautiful.”

“Where are you from, anyway?” Finn asks.

“Yavin 4. Most beautiful moon you’ll ever set sights on,” Poe replies wistfully. He turns over something in his hands and Finn realizes it’s an unfinished blaster. Poe fiddles with a bit on it, screwing something in, and murmurs a curse under his breath.

“BB, help me out, bud,” he says, and the droid responds by sticking out a small drillbit and screwing in the necessary part of the blaster Poe’s working on. Poe smiles at the droid and leans forward to give it a fond kiss at the top of its casing. “Thanks.”

He wipes some dust off the blaster with his pants and holds it up. It catches the light, shining in the sunrise. Poe hands it to Finn.

“I made it for you. It’s a modified blaster. It’ll shoot faster and much stronger than the blasters you used with the First Order.” Poe points to the handle, where a bit of neat writing is engraved in bright gold. His name. “I did that myself. Bet you’ve never had your name on something, huh?” he asks, grin dancing on his lips. 

Finn returns the smile, taking the blaster in his hands and running reverent fingers over it. It’s true; he’s never had his name on anything. FN-2187 is the only thing he’s ever been labelled by. But now it seems real - _Finn_ , the blaster says. He’s not a single stormtrooper among many now. He’s Finn.

“I - thank you,” he replies, not really sure _what_ to say to the gift. 

“There’s something else I have for you, too,” Poe says, and Finn’s about to ask _what?_ when the other man’s hand laces around the back of his neck and pulls him forward, flush against his own body. Poe’s lips press against Finn’s and all Finn can think is _am I dreaming?_ , because this sensation is _new_ and _amazing_ and the way Poe’s lips are moving against his right now is sending a knee-weakening feeling straight to the bottom of his stomach. Finn’s glad he’s sitting down.

After a few moments of hands tugging at clothes and brushing against skin, lips and tongues tentatively moving against eachother, Poe pulls back. Finn almost whines, the sound catching in the back of his throat, but Poe is looking straight at him like he’s the _real_ sunrise.

“So, do you kiss everyone like that, too?” Finn asks, with a breathless laugh.

Poe bites his bottom lip and smiles like he did the day he gave Finn his old jacket. “Just you,” he says.


End file.
